He is OURS not YOURS
by deelfire
Summary: "Sebelum kau menyukainya, dia sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku tak suka milikku disentuh orang lain, Tetsuya. Kecuali kau mau kita main bertiga?" Akashi Seijirou tak akan melepaskan kakaknya, Akashi Seijuurou. Tetapi dia juga tahu kakaknya mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya. Karenanya dia mengajukan proposal: bagaimana jika mereka threesome saja? warn: oc, abal, baca setelah berbuka, sm plays
1. 1st play

**WARNING** : BACANYA HABIS BUKA AJAAAH

 **Title** : He is ours, not yours.

 **Fandom** : Kurobas

 **Disclaimer** : saya hanya penulis amatir nan abal-abal yang mesum dan tidak memiliki hak apa pun terhadap Kuroko no Basuke kecuali jalan cerita ini. _Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki._

 **Summary** : "Sebelum kau menyukainya, dia sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku tak suka milikku disentuh orang lain, Tetsuya. Kecuali… kau mau kita main bertiga?" Akashi Seijirou tak akan melepaskan kakaknya. Dia terlalu mencintai sang sulung Akashi. Tetapi dia juga tahu jika kakaknya mencintai orang lain selain dirinya dan itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Karenanya dia mengajukan proposal: bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hubungan threesome? Dan bermain S&M bertiga lebih menyenangkan, kau tahu? Oh. Seijirou tahu Tetsuya memiliki fetish itu tanpa harus bertanya.

 **Rate** : M(A)

 **Pair** : AkaAkaKuro

.

.

Kau pernah dipaksa demi kebaikan dirimu sendiri meski memalukan?

Ah begini maksudnya. Jadi kau tak punya uang. Benar-benar limit. Kemudian ketika kau mencari apartemen yang murah untuk tempat kau tinggal selama kuliah, kau bertemu teman lamamu (saudaranya lebih tepatnya). Lalu entah bagaimana dia mengajakmu makan, kemudian entah bagaimana juga dia membuatmu bercerita tentang kondisimu yang tak punya uang. Dan…

Semua berakhir di sini.

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, berdiri di depan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang namun mewah yang begitu familiar meski belum pernah bertandang kemari. Apakah karena suasana yang ditimbulkan sama? Atau karena dekorasinya dibuat tak jauh beda dengan rumah serupa di bawah kepemilikian keluarga yang sama namun terletak di ibu kota Negara sakura ini?

Apa pun itu, kini mantan penyandang nomor punggung 11 SMA Seirin berdiri di depan rumah besar berplakat Akashi. Dia terpaku. Tas sebesar jaban di sampingnya. Dan sebuah kertas di tangannya. Kertas yang konon kata si pemilik rumah—seseorang yang pernah menyamar menjadi kaptennya dan ternyata merupakan saudara kembar sang kapten—merupakan hal pertama yang harus dia tanyakan begitu sampai di rumah ini.

Helaan napas si biru itu buang. Dia pening. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa dia kemari? Bukankah dia bisa tidak usah datang? Mengelak atau apa begitu?

"…"

Ah. Tetsuya ingat. Bagaikan dihipnotis oleh si-merah-yang-absolute (kembaran mantan kaptennya), dia secara tak sadar telah memberi cap _inkan_ atas namanya di atas surat perjanjian. Perjanjian yang intinya dia harus tinggal di kediaman milik Akashi dan membantu kedua putra Akashi Masaomi dalam hal apa pun (bagian ini membuat si mantan pemain bayangan itu ragu sejujurnya. Terlalu banyak makna dalam kata _apa pun_ , bukan? Tapi yah apa boleh buat). Dan diterangkan pula di surat perjanjian, sebagai ganti dari tinggalnya Kuroko Tetsuya di kediaman mereka, Akashi bersaudara berjanji untuk mencukupi kebutuhan Tetsuya, memberi kepuasan serta membahagiakannya. Lebih, kata pemilik rema merah cepak itu, mereka akan melalui hari-hari yang sangat mendebarkan jika tinggal bersama. Ok, meski menurut Tersuya janji ini sangat alay. Hanya saja dia penasaran… mendebarkan yang dimaksud di perjanjian itu… bagaimana?

Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan se—tidak! Tidak! Kuat, Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis segala pemikiran menggiurkan yang membangkitkan libido.

Mengalihkan perhatian, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk segera memencet bel yang sudah dia pandangi sejak 15 menit silam. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad. Semenjak kuliah di Kyoto dia sudah kalang-kabut untuk mencukupi kebutuhan. Memang biaya untuk bertahan hidup di kota ini tak semahal Tokyo, namun dia sudah jemu merepotkan ayah-ibunya. Jadilah dia bertekad apa pun yang terjadi dia akan tinggal bersama dua Akashi.

" _Dengan kediaman Akashi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ sebuah suara menyapa gendang Tetsuya dari interkom. Suara ramah khas ibu-ibu. Mungkin kepala pelayan di rumah ini.

Sopan, Tetsuya spontan menunduk, berikan salam perkenalan. Entah mengapa dia merasa meski interkom yang terpasang biasa saja, alat ini merupakan salah satu perangkat elektrik yang sangat canggih dan dia berani bertaruh pasti dilengkapi kamera pengintai. Hal yang wajar jika dimiliki oleh sebuah keluarga konglomerat, bukan? Menyadari hal itu, Tetsuya memposisikan diri untuk sesopan mungkin. Lagipula tabiatnya memang sopan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Saya datang atas panggilan dari Akashi Seijirou," merupakan perkenalan yang Tetsuya berikan. Oh. Seijirou adalah adik Akashi Seijuurou. Adik kembar, serupa, sebangun, sewarna yang keberadaannya baru mereka—generasi keajaiban pun masyarakat seantero Jepang—ketahui setelah Rakuzan nyaris kalah. Yah meskipun pada akhirnya Rakuzan tetap kalah karena keberuntungan Seirin.

Ah. Kata keberuntungan yang tertera di atas benar adanya kalau boleh jujur, karena selepas kekalahan sang Raja… tahun-tahun berikutnya tiada yang bisa menggulingkan kembali mereka. Seirin? Dalam beberapa pertandingan, sebelum sampai di final, mereka kandas di tengah jalan.

" _Aaah..."_ suara penuh semangat terdengar. Tetsuya sampai terlonjak karenanya. Tampak jelas dia yang di seberang saluran sana, sudah mengenal Tetsuya—atau setidaknya pernah dengar—dan sedang menunggu-tunggunya. _"_ Hai, hai. _Kuroko_ -sama _!"_ lanjut suara itu lagi, masih dengan nada yang intensitas kegembiraannya berlebih.

… _ara_?

Dan mendengar bagaimana cegaknya wanita-entah-siapa itu, Tetsuya menganga. Terlebih terhadap bagaimana cara wanita itu memanggilnya. Huh? _Sama_?

" _Seiji-_ sama _sudah menceritakan kronologi semuanya, Kuroko-_ sama _. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya bukakan,"_ lanjut ibu-ibu itu lagi. Kini intonasi yang dia gunakan ramah. Ramah yang masih sarat akan betapa antusiasnya dia.

Kemudian sambungan interkom terputus. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengerjap mencerna apa yang terjadi, memastikan jika semua bukanlah mimpi belaka… sebelum tiba-tiba suara derak lumayan kencang mengejutkannya.

Spontan Tetsuya terlonjak. Dia menoleh ke samping, ke sumber suara nyaring itu. Jantungnya berpacu, _dag dig dug dag dig dug_. Dan dia berusaha tetap tampil kalem. Dalam diamnya, dia melihat pintu besar pembatas dunia luar dengan kediaman Akashi mulai terbuka. Seorang wanita berema coklat keriting yang disanggul keluar dari celah berikutnya. Wanita itu dengan ramah menyunggingkan senyum, menyambut kedatangan Tetsuya. Tangannya tertangkup di depan perut, saling menggosok satu sama lain. Kemudian berikutnya, usai memberi anggukan, dia memainkan tangan kanannya, berikan gestur sopan tuk mempersilakan Tetsuya masuk.

"Nama saya Kasukabe Aya. Saya bekerja di sini mulai pukul 07:30 hingga 17:00. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuroko- _sama_." Sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah utama, wanita paruh baya itu memperkenalkan diri. Senyuman tak pernah jatuh dari wajahnya yang sudah bergaris di beberapa tempat, tunjukkan betapa dia benar telah paruh baya. Taksiran Tetsuya, kemungkinan usia wanita ini 30 tahun.

Dan hanya dengan sekali melihat, Tetsuya memiliki pemikiran wanita ini pasti sangatlah sabar. Raut muka wanita ini kalem, pandangannya teduh dan dia berkata menggunakan intonasi menghargai yang amat sangat. Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa dia sedikit lega mengetahui kenyataan apabila Sei—maksudnya duo Akashi—ditemani oleh Aya dalam keseharian mereka. Jika bersama wanita ini, setidaknya entah bagaimana Tetsuya yakin keduanya tak akan terlantar.

Memasuki kediaman Akashi, Tetsuya dibuat terperangah dalam hati. Wajahnya yang datar sungguh mengelabuhi umat manusia jikalau dirinya tengah takjub. Namun bilahnya tak bisa berbohong. Sedari tadi, kelereng biru itu menyapu ruangan yang dia lewati inchi per inchi dengan detail.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidak? Godaan yang dipamerkan terlalu luar biasa.

Semenjak kaki memasuki ruangan, nuansa coklat yang menghadang begitu menyejukkan. Kesan bila rumah ini merupakan rumah nyaman bergaya tradisional begitu kental. Kemericik air dari taman terdengar bahkan hingga ruang depan. Lebih, tiada warna mencolok yang berikan distingsi bermakna dalam penataan ruangan. Bentuk perkakas rumah yang ada, hiasan-hiasan yang berjajar memenuhi ruang kosong, permadani yang menghampar, bahkan hingga _yukimi shoji_ —pintu geser dari kaca—yang digunakan, semua… memberikan kesan menonjol kemewahan dalam balutan kesederhanaan. Sungguh penataan ruang yang luar biasa. Tak tanggung-tanggung dalam memamerkan estetis yang ada.

"Ini merupakan ruang utama kediaman Akashi, Kuroko- _sama_. Kamar Kuroko- _sama_ ada ujung lorong pertama sebelum kita berbelok ke ruangan ini," sesampainya di ambang pinturuangan utama, Aya melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang rumah yang akan ditempati Tetsuya di tahap pembagian kamar tidur. Tadi sembari berjalan dia sudah menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan penting seperti kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang baca ada di sebelah mana. Tetsuya sempat pening dibuatnya. Rumah ini terlalu banyak gang kecil dan besar. Dia yakin dia pasti akan tersesat suatu saat nanti.

"Untuk kamar Seiji- _sama_ ada di balik ruang utama ini dan kamar Sei- _sama_ ada di sebelahnya. Kamar saya—jika saya diminta menginap—dua kamar dari kamar Kuroko- _sama_ ," jelas Aya lagi. Dia menoleh ke arah Tetsuya dan tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin Kuroko- _sama_ pertanyakan?" tutup wanita itu seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan perut. Mata indah coklatnya memandang lurus ke biru langit Tetsuya.

Sesaat, Tetsuya terdiam. Otaknya masih tertinggal di angkasa luas. Penjelasan yang diberikan Aya terlalu detail dan rumit bagi sel kelabunya yang pergerakannya masih terkategori cukup lambat. Namun rupanya, Aya sangat sabar seperti dugaan Tetsuya. Wanita itu menunggu respon Tetsuya tanpa menginterupsi pemikirannya.

Baru setelah 3 menit lebih, Tetsuya sadar dari alam pikirannya sendiri. Dia memberikan senyuman yang sama ramahnya dengan senyuman Aya sebelum mempertanyakan dimana gerangan ruangan yang dimaksudkan oleh kertas Seijirou. Dia memberikan lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Di sana tertuliskan ' _ruangan santai 3_ '.

Mulanya Aya menerima dengan pandangan bingung. Namun begitu dia terdiam dan membaca tulisan yang Cuma beberapa kata itu, kerutan terbentuk di keningnya. Dan kerutan ini menjatuhkan senyuman sopan yang terpasang di wajah Tetsuya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tampak jika Aya seperti mempertanyakan: _mengapa Tetsuya disuruh ke ruangan itu_. Ruangan yang sepertinya bukan untuk umum.

… ruangan apa sebenarnya?

Memikirkan kemungkinan ruangan apa itu dan menghubungkannya dengan janji Seijirou untuk membuat harinya selalu mendebarkan, membuat jantung pemuda berema biru langit itu terpacu kuat. Ruangan santai ini berbeda. Pasti. Lalu apa bedanya? Mengapa pula Seijirou memintanya langsung ke ruangan itu begitu tiba?

Sambil menahan debaran jantungnya dan berpikir yang iya-iya, Tetsuya meremas ujung jaket Vorpal Swordnya. Bibir dia kulum. Wajahnya menegang. Meski hati terdalam Tetsuya meminta dia untuk sadar dan menepiskan pikiran aneh-aneh, menjadi lelaki yang _kebutuhan_ nya tak bisa dia lepaskan sejak lama, menjadikan benaknya melakukan perulangan bayangan. Bayangan yang iya-iya. Dan harapan akan bisa melakukan yang iya-iya juga memuncak.

Apalagi jika bersama Sei—

"Maaf Kuroko- _sama_ , saya tidak memakai kacamata jadi lama membaca tulisan Seiji- _sama_ ," mengembalikan kertas Tetsuya, Aya tersenyum sekali lagi. Dia menunjuk matanya kemudian, lalu berujar, "saya minus, hehe," seraya tertawa canggung.

Kecewa bercongkol di dada Tetsuya ketika mendengar hal ini. Rupanya kerutan di dahi Aya tak berarti apa-apa kecuali wanita itu kesulitan membaca.

… ah sial. Seharusnya Tetsuya tak terpancing cengiran ganjil yang dipampangkan oleh Seijirou saat mereka melakukan persetujuan kontrak. Lihat hasilnya? Dia menjadi begini. Dasar setan merah itu memang… argh!

"Ruangan ini ruangan bersantai Seiji-sama. Saya antar Kuroko-sama ke sana sekarang," ujar Aya berikutnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak, telapak tangannya di atas dengan kelima jari menunjuk lorong. Tetsuya mengerti. Ruangannya ada di tempat lain dan Aya mempersilakan Tetsuya untuk jalan duluan.

Namun ketika Tetsuya berjalan mendahului Aya, wanita itu tiba-tiba menarik tas yang dia panggul. Meski terkejut, Tetsuya mencoba menahan ketersikapannya dan menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya di sana. Kilat tanya _ada apa_ merajah di dua bilah beningnya.

"Tasnya tidak perlu di bawa Kuroko- _sama_. Akan saya bawakan ke kamar Kuroko- _sama_." Senyuman tersungging di wajah paruh baya Aya. Dengan penuh kebaikan hati, wanita itu menawarkan diri untuk membawakan barang Tetsuya. Mungkin karena Tetsuya adalah tamu? Tapi jujur, Tetsuya sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan _sama_ di belakang namanya. Dia tak seterhormat itu, duh.

"Tidak perlu Kasukabe- _san_. Aku akan membawanya—"

"Kuroko- _sama_ , biar saya saja. Sei- _sama_ sudah di ruang santai menunggu Kuroko- _sama_ sejak lama." Belum juga Tetsuya selesai menolak secara halus, Aya sudah memotong. Netra indah Aya memandang pemuda setinggi kurang lebih 170 senti itu penuh determinasi. Sepertinya wanita ini tak akan membiarkan Tetsuya mengambil pekerjaannya.

Menghela napas panjang, Tetsuya mengalah. Dia melepas tasnya dan memberikan pada Aya. Tampak Aya keberatan membawa tas itu, dan Tetsuya merasa iba. Hanya saja lagi, sebelum Tetsuya menuturkan apa keinginannya—dia ingin membawa tasnya sendiri karena kasihan pada Aya—wanita ramah itu mendahului dengan menggeret tasnya ke ujung ruangan utama. Berikutnya, dia meminta Tetsuya untuk mengikutinya.

" _Etto_ … Kasukabe- _san_ , apa maksud Kasukabe- _san_ dengan Sei—maksudku Akashi- _kun_... menungguku?" di tengah perjalanan, tepatnya ketika mereka mulai keluar dari lorong dan di sambut taman indah bergaya tradisional di sisi kanan, Tetsuya menanyakan maksud ucapan Aya tadi. Aya terkikih mendengarnya.

"Saya dengar dari Seiji- _sama_ jika Sei- _sama_ dengan Kuroko- _sama_ adalah…" Aya menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Tetsuya sementara tangannya yang lain menutupi bibir. Dia masih terkikih.

Paham maksud wanita ini, Tetsuya spontan memerah. Wajahnya yang putih bersih dalam sekejap menjadi kepiting rebus. "B-b-b-bukan Kasukabe- _san_! Aku dan Sei—maksudku Akashi- _kun_ —bukanlah sepasang kekasih dan tidak! Kami tidak sedekat itu!" Tetsuya berseru. Sangat di luar karakter sekali memang, namun dengan wajah memerahnya, di sini, sang wajah papan irisan itu menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi sekali lagi, dengan wajah memerah.

"Fufufu. Masih dalam tahap _denial_ ya, Kuroko- _sama_?" Dan melihat tanda-tanda yang ada, Aya menolak untuk percaya. Dia justru ikut menggoda pemuda malang itu.

"Kasukabe- _san_ , sudah kukatakan—"

"Pasti Kuroko- _sama_ bahagia sekali ya. Karena setelah ini akan tinggal satu atap dengan Sei- _sama_. Setiap hari bertemu? Atau setiap hari bercinta? _Kyaaaa~_ maafkan saya Kuroko- _sama_. Saya seorang _F_ akut~"

Dan Tetsuya kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia hanya bisa mengerjap melihat wanita di depannya ini tiba-tiba menjerit histeris dengan kedua tangan di pipi dan muka berseri-seri. Okay. Sepertinya ada yang Tetsuya lewatkan tentang wanita ini saat dia mencoba membaca kepribadiannya. Manusia memang mengerikan.

Akhirnya karena kekikukkan yang terjadi lantaran Aya mendadak histeris, mendadak _kepo_ , Tetsuya tak sempat menanyakan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang santai kedua putra Akashi, Aya lebih aktif daripada sebelumnya. Wanita paruh baya itu semangat sekali bertanya dan mendadak menjadi pewawancara. Tetsuya yang sopan, tentu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan, tetapi dia tak mengiyakan jika dia dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak. Dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan umum seperti kapan mereka bertemu, hubungan mereka bagaimana, setelah kuliah apa yang mendorong mereka untuk mengambil kuliah di kota yang sama, dll, dll.

… karena jujur Tetsuya sendiri masih bingung dengan status dia dengan mantan kaptennya itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Kuroko- _sama_ …" riang, Aya menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari bangunan utama dan berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bergazebo. Bangunan ini dua lantai, gaya modern-minimalis bercat krem. Di lantai dua terdapat balkon. Di balkon itu tumbuhan merambat tumbuh indah, melengkung mengikuti pondasi yang ada. Jendela di balkon sepertinya terbuka. Tirai melambai-lambai dari sana, tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi musim gugur.

"Seiji- _sama_ mengatakan Sei- _sama_ ada di lantai dua. Seiji- _sama_ akan kembali sekitar 15:50, 30 menit lagi. Dan ini kunci ruangan santai untuk Kuroko- _sama_ ," Aya memberikan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kucing berwarna biru. Kemudian dia undur diri. Dia mengedip pada Tetsuya sebelum melangkah pergi, "di ruangan santai, Kuroko- _sama_ bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa perlu khawatir diganggu. Pergunakan waktu sebaik mungkin dengan Sei- _sama_ ya~"

Tetsuya memerah mendengar hal itu. Tapi jantungnya juga berdegup kencang karenanya. Dan suasana hati pemuda itu menjadi lebih gado-gado ketika Aya yang sudah pergi agak jauh, berbalik lalu berseru, "Kuroko- _sama_ ….. siapa yang _uke_?"

Tuhan. Dia ingin menceburkan diri ke kubangan saat ini juga.

Tapi tidak. Tetsuya tahu meski lidah bisa bersilat, meski daging tak bertulang itu bisa menolak, dia tahu hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Dia dan mantan kaptennya memang ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dimulai semenjak masa-masa indah Teiko. Alasan dia berkuliah di Kyoto alih-alih di Tokyo juga untuk mengekor kaptennya itu. Tapi mereka tak pernah secara resmi berpacaran.

Bukan. Bukan Tetsuya yang jual mahal. Tetapi semua ini karena ada keanehan pada mantan kaptennya.

Ya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Seijuurou.

Pernah Tetsuya mengatakan cinta pada mantan penyandang no 4 itu. Dari wajah yang memerah dan gerak-gerik lawan bicaranya, Tetsuya tahu Seijuurou memiliki rasa yang sama. Tapi, pemuda itu malah menjawab, "aku tak seperti yang kau kira Kuroko. Aku… mungkin aku tak pantas menjadi kekasihmu."

Lalu? Hubungan mereka renggang setelah itu. Seijuurou bagai menarik diri dari si biru. Dia hilang macam ditelan bumi. Kuroko Tetsuya sampai kehabisan akal akan bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Akashi Seijuurou memiliki kekuatan dan uang untuk menghilang tanpa ada yang tahu dimana dia, kalian ingat? Dan itu membuat Tetsuya tertelan kegelapan.

Sampai dia bertemu Akashi Seijirou.

Membuka pintu dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh Aya, dengan sopan Tetsuya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia tak langsung melepas sandal dan masuk ke dalam bak pemilik rumah meski telah diberi ijin oleh Aya. Dia tahu norma. Karenanya, dengan suara lantang dia berseru, "permisi, Akashi-kun!" di depan pintu.

Namun tak ada jawaban. Bahkan sampai 3 menit berikutnya.

Setelah mengulangi hal yang sama sampai 10 kali, akhirnya Tetsuya menyerah. Helaan napas dia buang dan dia mulai memasuki ruang. Pertama kali kaki melangkah, dia disambut ruang tamu mewah. Sofa besar yang begitu modern berjajar. Karpet beludru merah menutupi lantai. Perabotan mengkilap menghiasi.

Melepaskan jersey VS yang dia kenakan, Tetsuya menyampirkan kain itu di atas sofa. Dia menelaah ruangan berikutnya. Tak dia temui tanda-tanda keberadaan Seijuurou, meski pun dia sudah mengumumkan kedatangannya tadi. Ini membuat tanda tanya besar bercongkol di benak Tetsuya. Ada apa? Kenapa? Segitunya tak ingin bertemu dia kah sampai-sampai Seijuurou tak beranjak dari lantai 2?

"Akashi-kun, kau di atas?" mendekati tangga yang melengkung melewati ruang tamu, ruang keluarga dan dapur, Tetsuya bertanya. Suaranya keras hingga manggaung.

Namun masih sama, tiada jawaban.

Akhirnya, karena penasaran dan terdorong kata-kata Aya jika Seijuurou menunggunya, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menapaki kayu-kayu indah. Satu demi satu anak tangga dia lalui. Dan setiap anak tangga, dia selalu mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Akashi-kun, kau di atas?" Namun sama, masih tak ada jawaban.

Dan ketika kakinya menapak lantai dua, napas Tetsuya tercekat seketika.

Bola matanya membesar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bulu roma kontan berdiri.

Karena apa?

Karena dia disuguhi sebuah pemandangan yang diluar nalar.

Lantai 2 ini hanya ada satu ruang sepertinya. Satu ruang yang terbuat sedemikian rupa dengan satu tempat tidur besar dikelilingi _mainan_ dan lain-lain yang tak bisa dia temui di sembarang tempat. Dan kini, di atas ranjang besar itu Seijuurou berada. Dia sedang dalam kondisi setengah duduk dan telanjang bulat. Tangannya terantai ke atas. Penisnya berdiri menjulang dengan sebuah tusuk berulir menancap, memasuki uretra. Bibirnya tersumpal bola hitam. Matanya ditutupi kain hitam.

Kemudian dari kaca besar yang membentang di dinding berlawanan dengan Tetsuya berdiri saat ini, dia bisa melihat sebuah ekor berada di antara dua pipi lembut pantat Seijuurou. Dan ekor itu bergetar.

"S… Sei?" adalah apa yang bisa Tetsuya ucapkan dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. ** _]]_**

* * *

 **a/n.**

Alo. Kembali lagi denga saya. Siapa saya? Hanya salah satu manusia mesum yang ingin menyalurkan kemesumannya dan berbagi kemesuman.

Jadi sudah lama saya hiatus. Lamaaaa sekali. Kemudian saya ingin mencoba menulis. Sambil curi-curi waktu di kantor, jadilah tulisan abal di atas. Jujur plot belum mateng dan itu cuma nulis asal nulis :" makanya ancur.

Mind to R&R?

Salam sayang,

Deel


	2. 2nd play

Ingatkan lagi mengapa Akashi Seijuurou dan adiknya, Seijirou, adu mulut siang ini? Oh. Benar. Seijuurou tak sengaja lewat depan dapur ketika Seiji bercakap-cakap dengan satu-satunya ART Akashi di Kyoto ini; Aya. Dan? Seijuurou berang. _Well_ , meski sang Kakak memasang wajah kalem, dari matanya, orang dungu pun sadar jika emosi berkecamuk di sana.

"Apa maksudnya Seiji?" Tuntut Akashi sulung ketika mereka sudah keluar dari dapur dan berpindah tempat di ruang bersantai. Sengaja, saat keberadaannya disadari Aya dan Seijirou di dapur tadi, Seijuurou berikan pandangan _kau-ikut-aku_! dan ekspresi tak ingin dibantah pada Seijirou hingga tanpa buka mulut sang adik pun mengekor tatkala dia berbalik badan. Kemudian di sini mereka, di lantai satu ruang bermain mereka dengan Seijuurou bersendekap di tengah ruangan, memandang tajam adiknya yang baru saja menutup pintu depan. Saat Seijirou sudah menatap si kakak, Seijuurou kembali berkata, mengulang tanya, "apa maksudnya Kuroko Tetsuya akan jadi satu rumah dengan kita mulai hari ini dan seterusnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, pemuda bercelana cargo selutut dipadu kaos hitam garis-garis ketat _tutleneck_ di depan pintu terkekeh. Dia membalas pandangan kakaknya. "Maksudnya seperti kata-katanya, Sei."

"... apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanpa berputar-putar lebih lama, Seijuurou langsung bertanya poin. Dua alisnya tertaut. Bilah merah mengikuti kemana pun adiknya pergi. Kini sang putra bungsu tengah bergerak ke sofa, lalu duduk di sana. Kakinya _jigrang_ sementa siku bersandar pada salah satu lutut dan dagu beristirahat di punggung tangan yang tertekuk.

"Menurutmu?" Lirikan menantang dilempar Seijirou. Seringaian tipis dia kembangkan di balik telapak tangan.

Helaan napas dibuang si sulung. Dekapan tangan dia urai, kemudian dia berjalan ke depan Seijirou dan berdiri di depannya. Satu tangan di pinggang.

"Seiji. Aku tak suka kau _ikut campur_ urusanku dengan Kuroko." Nada tegas terlempar. Kata ikut campur ditekankan. Seijuurou memberi peringatan.

Kemudian hening. _Heterochromatic_ beradu dengan _ruby_. Mereka bergelut dalam udara, mencoba menaklukkan satu sama lain. Rahang keduanya mengatup kaku, tunjukkan tiada yang mau mengalah.

Dan keheningan total ini pecah saat kekeh lepas dari bibir si bungsu. Kekeh yang awalnya pelan namun mengeras bagai tawa seorang maniak. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sang Kaisar berdiri. Dia menyondongkan tubuh dengan tangan bersendekap sembari mendesis, "ingatkan aku, kau punya siapa, Sei?" Mata dwi warna menyipit, memancarkan sinar angkuh nan arogansi. Semua orang harus tunduk padanya!

Sang mantan kapten Teiko mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Dia ikut menyondongkan tubuh, tak mau kalah. "Kamu," ujarnya kuat. Kemudian tangannya yang bebas menggenggam dengan telunjuk teracung. Lalu kuat dia menusuk dada Seijirou. Desisan tak mau mengalah meluncur dari bibirnya, "tapi urusanku dengan Kuroko, _bukan_ urusanmu."

Hasilnya? Sang adik menangkap lengan si sulung dan memutar dengan sigap tubuh yang lebih ramping itu sebelum menguncinya di atas sofa. Seijuurou di bawah, Seijirou di atas. Tubuh sang kakak terhimpit, terbaring di sofa dengan si adik melengkung, membayangi.

"Seiji." Panggilan penuh peringatan di lontarkan si sulung.

"Sei." Jawaban dengan nada yang sama terlepas dari bibir si bungsu.

Keduanya saling pandang. Berusaha saling menekan.

Sedetik, dua, lima, lima puluh tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Seijirou geram. Giginya beradu melihat kakaknya begitu kolot dan tak mau menyerah seperti biasanya. Oh _darn_. Sebegitu pentingnya kah Kuroko Tetsuya bagi sang Kakak? Apa bagusnya sih lelaki rambut telor asin itu?

"Aku mencintaimu Sei. Hanya kamu." Seijirou berdesis. Fakta dia ujar. Keseriusan terpancar dari dua bilahnya.

"Aku tahu Seiji. Aku jug—"

Jari telunjuk menempel di bibir Seijuurou, membungkam kata yang hendak keluar. Seijirou menggeleng sesaat setelah untuk kesekian kalinya pandangan penuh makna mereka taut.

"Kau memang mencintaiku Sei. Tapi kau juga mencintai Tetsuya. Daaan... kau seharusnya bersyukur," Seijirou memenggal kalimatnya. Dia memandang Seijuurou lekat. Kemudian dia menunduk. Tepat di samping telinga sang kakak kemudian dia berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat dan seksi, "karena aku berencana menawarkan _**threesome**_ dengannya."

Seketika Seijuurou membelalak. Dia spontan berusaha mendorong jauh tubuh adiknya. Berhasil. Seijirou duduk tegak kini, agak tersentak mundur dan dengan cepat Seijuurou bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu duduk. Seraya terengah, si sulung berkata pada adiknya. Nadanya sedikit meminta. "Seiji. Jangan kotori kepolosan Kuroko. Jangan! Jangan buat dia masuk di dunia kita!"

Bahak membuncah dari bibir Seijirou berikutnya. Dia sampai memegangi perut melihat betapa seru tubuhnya bergoncang. Lucu. Permintaan kakaknya di telinga Seijirou terdengar lucu. Kuroko Tetsuya? Polos? Oh damn. Kakaknya tak bisa melihat getaran napsu di balik wajah datar si bayangan kah? Atau Seijuurou terlalu cinta hingga tak mampu melihat bagaimana partner kebanggaan Kagami Taiga itu memandang pantatnya penuh napsu? _Well... well..._ sebagai pemerihati kehidupan kakaknya, Seijirou memutuskan jika Seijuurou itu yang polos. Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Polos. Naif pula. Padahal kalau menyangkut kerjaan ayahnya sangat hebat. Masalah cinta? Terlalu putih...

"Tawamu itu... kau tak bermaksud untuk berkata jika..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya tidak sepolos bayanganmu? Ya. Aku mau bilang itu Sei."

Sanggahan Seijirou membuat Seijuurou mengernyit. Spontan dia berseru, "Itu tidak mungkin!" membela Tetsuya. Dia tak percaya. Adiknya pasti sedang mengibul.

Tapi detik berikutnya ketika pandangan aku-tahu-segalanya diberikan Seijirou dan seringai merekah di kulit yang satu tingkat lebih tan darinya itu, Seijuurou menyangsikan keyakinannya dalam hati. Adiknya tak akan berbohong padanya. Tapi dia tak mungkin salah, kan? Ya. Tak mungkin salah.

Keyakinan inilah yang membuat Seijuurou tetap memasang wajahnya keras kendati hati berdebat. Matanya masih pancarkan ketak percayaan, menolak argumentasi adiknya. "Kuroko itu tidak seperti aku, kamu; kita... kita selalu melakukan sex tiap saat, sedangkan dia..."

Sedetik setelah Seijuurou mulai berceloteh, pemilik rema merah api bungsu di sana sudah tak mendengarkan pembelaan kakaknya akan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak penting. Tapi dia tak melepaskan pandang dari kakaknya. Tidak. Dia tak luput memperhatikan bagaimana kakaknya menggerakkan jemari-jemari mungilnya... menggulirkan bola mata merahnya... dia juga memperhatikan bagaimana bulu mata kakaknya bergoyang.

Dan kau tahu sesuatu tak terduga pasti terjadi di tengah situasi demikian? Oh. Biar Seijirou beri tahu. Melihat kekukuhan kakaknya dalam mempertahankan pendapat Kuroko-Tetsuya-adalah-orang-polos yang menurut Seijirou salah besar ini, entah kenapa membuat gairah mengaliri nadi-nadi Seijirou secara tiba-tiba.

Ah. Dia suka kakaknya yang membangkang.

Ingin dia pukul pantat mulus kakaknya hingga merah karena hal ini.

Dan membayangkan Seijuurou melengkung di pangkuannya kemudian mendapatkan pukulan pantat super keras darinya sampai sang kakak itu mengelijang kenikmatan... membuat Seijirou junior berkedut. Doi membesar pelan-pelan. Membuat mata Seijirou berkabut dengan hasrat dan napsu.

Sehingga kala dia sudah tak tahan lagi, segera saja dia sambar bibir kakaknya yang setengah terbuka itu sembari dia dorong tubuh mungil si sulung hingga kembali berbaring di sofa. Oh. Jangan harap dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Tentu penyerangan ini dia lakukan dengan agresif.

"Seij... _aahhhh~_ " Seijuurou ingin memberontak. Dia berusaha mendorong adiknya. Tapi dia lupa. Adiknya sudah terlalu lama memuaskannya hingga hapal di luar kepala di mana titik-titik nikmatnya.

Dengan tangan yang terampil, ketika Seijuurou ingin berontak, Seijirou tinggal menekan kemaluan kakaknya itu. Dan? Lumpuhlah si sulung di tangannya. Sang Raja berubah menjadi pecandu sex—

" _Aaaahn~_ "

—lihat! Dia melenguh-lenguh kenikmatan padahal Seijirou hanya menekan-tekan, membelai Seijuurou junior yang masih tertekuk dan bersembunyi di balik celana dari ujung ke ujung!

Tapi kau tahu? Kakaknya seksi kalau sedang melenguh begini.

Aaaahhh... mata merahnya menjadi berair. Lalu manik _glassy_ itu bergetar tiap Seijirou menggesekkan kukunya di sepanjang daging kerasnya. Bibir mungil yang tadi berceloteh kini terkatup, digigit kecil oleh gigi seri. Pipi bersemu merah. Napas naik turun tak teratur, memburu, kegirangan.

Oh _Kami-sama_!

Seksi benar euh.

Akashi Seijuurou sungguh seksi!

"Kuberi tahu kau satu hal, Sei..." Seijirou berkata. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah mengangkang di atas tubuh Seijuurou. Kepala mereka sejajar. Mata bertemu mata. Tajam bersibobok dengan netra berair yang tampak mengharapkan belaian lebih. "Di generasi keajaiban... kau adalah _mascot_ mereka. _Mascot masochist_ yang siap mereka terjang jika nampak telanjang di ruang ganti." Sebuah senyum miring tersungging di bibir Seijirou kemudian. Kilatan maniak berkelibatan dalam netranya.

"Hei. Kau harus bersyukur karena kau milikku. Aku tak suka berbagi. GoM kesayanganmu itu tak punya waktu mencabulimu," Seijirou melanjutkan kata. Tangan kanannya memainkan surai sang kakak, sebelum berpindah ke pipi, membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di sana. "Tapi..." Seijirou memenggal ucapannya. Kuku hari telunjuk dia gesekkan dari dagu sang kakak, naik ke pipi.

"Aku lebih tak suka dibantah!" Katanya lagi dengan nada meninggi dan suara mengeras. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kirinya tanpa ampun meremat senjata kecil kakaknya dalam satu tekanan, membuat sang empunya menjerit tertahan, " _aaaaahhhhhh!_ " dan reflek meremas pegangan sofa yang tak jauh dari kepala.

"Aku tak suka dibantah, kau tahu itu Akashi Seijuurou!" Remasan masih Seijirou berikan.

"Aku bilang Kuroko Tetsuya mesum ya dia mesum!" Kini sembari meremas, Seijirou sedikit memuntir. Keras. Buahkan erangan sakit tapi nikmat dari sang kakak.

"Aku selalu benar Sei! Aku tak pernah salah!" Jemari nakal tiba-tiba naik, kemudian dalam hitungan detik celana _jogger_ Seijuurou terlepas. Mengekspos _boxer_ ketat berwarna merah di dalamnya. Mengekspos rembesan air di sana. Seijirou yang melihat hal ini makin menyeringai. Huh. Hanya di remat saja kakaknya sudah basah.

Dasar cabul.

Lalu pelan, tahu jika tanpa tergesa akan menyiksa kakaknya yang sudah terangsang sekarang, Seijirou menarik turun _boxer_ Seijuurou. "Dan untuk pembangkang sepertimu... kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan, kan?" _Boxer_ turun hingga paha. Seijuurou junior segera teracung, berdiri bagai Tokyo tower. Sang Empunya memandang adiknya. Matanya berkabut. Otaknya berkabut. Napasnya naik turun penuh gairah.

Seijirou merogoh kantong celananya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kiri sibuk membelai kejantanan sang kakak. Menyibukkan si sulung untuk melengkungkan punggung, mendesah hebat hingga tak melihatnya. Dan ketika barang di celananya telah terambil, segera dengan gigi Seijirou sobek bungkusnya. Barang baru.

Seperti dugaan, bunyi _kreeek_ dari plastik yang Seijirou sobek mendapatkan perhatian Seijuurou. Kakaknya menunduk. Kepala Seijirou yang sejajar dengan penis si sulung melukiskan mimik mencemooh. Tapi bukan wajah adiknya yang menjadi fokus Seijuurou, melainkan apa yang dibuka adiknya.

"Seiji! Tidak! Jangan!" Seijuurou hanya bisa memandang benda besi berulir di tangan adiknya nanar. Kepalanya menggeleng. Dia menolak. Menolak dipasangi benda itu. Tapi? Tapi bukan Seijirou namanya kalau tidak bersenang-senang di atas kepedihan orang lain. Sehingga dengan sekali gerak, dan dengan sangat cepat... besi berulir dengan cincin besar tertambat di ujung lainnya melesak ke dalam penis Seijuurou.

Seketika teriakan membuncah.

Seijuurou menjerit kencang ketika lubang pipisnya dimasuki benda serupa mata bor.

"Ah. Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau menikmati ini, Sei." Adalah tanggapan Seijirou mendengar jeritan kakaknya. Dia terkikih bahkan ketika berkomentar. Dan dia menyentil gagang ulir besi yang belum tertanam. Oh? Lupa bilang? Seijirou sengaja memasukkan benda itu separuh. Belum seluruhnya. "Kau kan kakakku yang masochist," bisik si bungsu kini dengan mencium kejantanan berantena milik kakaknya penuh kasih sayang.

Tak tahan, Seijuurou berusaha bangkit. Tangan putih bergerak, berusaha menampik adiknya di bawah sana. Namun sigap, Seijirou menangkap kedua tangan kakaknya. Seringai penuh kemenangan segera saja terkembang.

"Seiji! Kita sedang berbicara hal serius! Lepaskan aku!" seru Seijuurou sembari berusaha berdiri.

Sang Adik bergumam melihat tingkah yang ditunjukkan si kakak. Dia memutar matanya jengah, namun tangannya masih saja mengunci kuat pergelangan tangan sosok di bawahnya. Lutut dia bawa ke atas bahkan. Dia letakkan di dada si merah di bawah sana seraya memandang dua bilah merah darah yang makin membelalak karena tak mampu bergerak.

Seijirou memandang langit-langit sesaat. Sok berpikir _enaknya dia apakan ya kakaknya_. Tapi sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tidak. Dia sudah tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Ah. Katakan putra bontot Akashi Masaomi ini mesum, dia memang mesum. Seijirou selalu siap siaga untuk melakukan sex dimana pun dengan Seijuurounya yang manis bak gulali. Karenanya… kau tahu? Kantong calana Seijirou bagaikan kantong ajaibnya doraemon. Banyak alat ajaib untuk sex di sana. Sekali lagi. Alat untuk sex.

Membawa dua pergelangan tangan Seijuurou dalam satu telapaknya yang besar, Seijirou kembali merogoh kantong celananya; kini kantong yang agak di bawah, hampir lutut. Di tengah kesibukannya, Seijirou merasakan kakaknya memberontak, berusaha menarik tangannya lepas. Alhasil dia mencengkeram pergelangan putih itu lebih kuat. Membuahkan suara erangan dari sang Empunya tangan. Tapi Seijirou cuek. Dia tak acuh kakaknya mau sakit atau tidak. Dia tahu Seijuurou lebih dari yang lain. Dan saat dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sudut bibirnya kontan tertarik miring.

Tanpa menunggu lama, dia memposisikan tubuhnya agak melengkung dan sekejap, dia tarik tubuh Seijuurou lalu dia putar kakaknya itu hingga perutnya menempel di sofa. "SEIJI!" merupakan seruan sang kakak ketika merasakan tubuhnya terhentak dan kelaminnya bertabrakan dengan _upholstery_ sofa. "AH!" Seijuurou menjerit lagi ketika secara tak sengaja, tumbukan ini membuat besi berpeluntir yang menancap di _adik mungil_ nya tertancap makin dalam.

Seijirou? Dia justru terkekeh melihat rintihan kakaknya. Bahkan tanpa pusing dia segera memasang pengait kaleng soda di kedua ibu jari sang kakak.

"Seiji! Kau…." Seijuurou melotot geram. Dia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Tak bisa. Pengait kaleng soda menautkan dua ibu jarinya dengan sangat kuat. Dia terperangkap. Terborgol dengan alat mini yang cenderung tak berarti.

Menjawab pelototan kakaknya, Seijirou memberikan kecupan sayang. Pipi sang kakak dia cium. Lidah dia julurkan, dia sapukan di pipi kemerahan itu hingga mata. Tak lupa penuh kasih dia cium kelopak mata Seijuurou. Lalu sebagai gerakan terakhir, dia rekahkan senyuman manis untuk si kakak. Senyuman agar si sulung tak pundung. Senyuman yang dibubuhi desahan kalimat manis, "Sei… Sei… Sei sayangku… cintaku…"

Dan seperti dugaan Seijirou, Seijuurou luluh.

Kala bibirnya mencecap milik Seijuurou, sang kakak dengan suka rela membukanya. Lalu mesra, dua lidah bertemu. Awalnya malu-malu. Namun kian lama kian keras mereka beradu. Mereka berusaha mengalahkan satu sama lain. Daging tak bertulang Seijirou berusaha menusuk tusuk milik kakaknya sampai lemas. Tetapi sang Kapten Vorpal Sword tentu tak mau kalah. Lidahnya yang limbung bangkit lagi, menghadang serangan adiknya sebelum lemas lagi. Sampai akhirnya Seijirou melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan tersenyum.

"Mau yang keras atau lembut, Sei?" desah Seijirou kemudian seraya memasukkan ujung lidahnya di telinga Seijuurou. Benda tumpul itu membasahi cuping si sulung Akashi. Melumasi liangnya, lalu menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinga.

Membuat sang pemilik nama Seijuurou melenguh keenakan.

Setelah selesai. Dengan napas terengah, Seijuurou membalas pandang adiknya. "Aku suka yang keras."

Kekeh terlempar dari bibir Seijirou. Seraya mencium puncak kepala si sulung, dia berkata, "aku tahu itu." Lalu sigap, dia berdiri dan menggendong kakaknya bridal style. Kemudian keduanya naik ke lantai dua.

Lantai surga mereka.

.

.

 **Title** : He is ours, not yours.

 **Fandom** : Kurobas

 **Disclaimer** : saya hanya penulis amatir nan abal-abal yang mesum dan tidak memiliki hak apa pun terhadap Kuroko no Basuke. Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki.

 **Summary** : "Sebelum kau menyukainya, dia sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku tak suka milikku disentuh orang lain, Tetsuya. Kecuali… kau mau kita main bertiga?" Akashi Seijirou tak akan melepaskan kakaknya. Dia terlalu mencintai sang sulung Akashi. Tetapi dia juga tahu jika kakaknya mencintai orang lain selain dirinya dan itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Karenanya dia mengajukan proposal: bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hubungan threesome? Dan bermain S&M bertiga lebih menyenangkan, kau tahu? Oh. Seijirou tahu Tetsuya memiliki fetish itu tanpa harus bertanya.

 **Rate** : M(A)

 **Pair** : AkaAkaKuro

 **Warn** : bdsm, sex toy, ooc tingkat dewa, ketidak jelasan yang mendarah daging

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou merasakan tubuhnya dipermainkan. Dia telanjang kini. Bulat. Adiknya sudah melucutinya begitu sampai di atas kasur. Lalu bajunya dibuang entah ke mana selagi lidah si adik menjamahi lekuk demi lekuk tubuhnya. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di sekujur dadanya.

Seijirou bukan orang sabaran dalam hal begini, dia tahu.

Seijirou juga bukan orang yang akan memberikan kepuasan maksimal dalam waktu dekat dalam hubungan intim mereka. Seijuurou tahu.

Karena hal itulah, besi berulir masih tertancap di penis Seijirou kan? Untuk menghambat spermanya keluar. Dan karena hal itu pula lah, kini Seijuurou sedang ngangkang, memamerkan lubang anusnya pada mata memandang. Ah. Ada suatu besi seukuran 80 senti yang terpasang di antara dua kakinya. Kemudian besi itu terantai dengan semacam ikat dari kulit, lalu ikat itu kini melingkari pergelangan kaki Seijuurou. Itu alasan Seijuurou tak bisa menutup kaki dan konstan memamerkan liangnya.

Liang yang jika diperhatikan baik-baik, terdapat cairan kental berwarna kuning di sana. Entah cairan apa.

Mau merubah posisi atau menilik cairan apa itu?

Nah. Seijuurou tak diberi kebebasan. Kemampuan geraknya di rampas. Kakinya dikait. Dan jangan lupa pengait tutup kaleng masih tersemat di ibu jarinya. Oh. Seijirou membuka bajunya saja dengan disobek tadi. Anak itu tenaganya bagai kuda.

Lalu... Di mana Seijirou?

Dia sedang mengambil amunisi di walking in lemari yang terletak di sudut kamar. Sudah agaknya 5 menit suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam pintu ek berukir di ujung ruangan. Ya. Di dalam sana Seijirou sedang asyik memilah.

Tapi tak lama kemudian batang hidung sang Akashi bungsu tampak. Dengan sebuah kotak di tangan, dia berjalan ke tengah ruang, ke tempat kakaknya terlanjang dan terpajang. Kontras dengan kondisi kakaknya, dia masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Sei… ji…" Seijuurou memanggil nama adiknya. Patah-patah, dengan napas naik-turun bak terengah. Namun desah yang mencampur di sana, membuat suara bass sang sulung terdengar begitu… erotis. Bilah merah yang biasanya calang kini memandang si bungsu penuh pinta. Mulutnya terbuka, air liur menetes seksi dari ujung bibirnya yang tipis.

"Hm? Obatnya sudah bekerja, Sei? Kau sudah _panas_?" Seijirou bertanya. Dia meletakkan kardus yang dia bawa di atas nakas terdekat, kemudian duduk di atas kasur tepat di samping Seijuurou. Tubuhnya condong, tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan, sementara tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi Seijuurou, menggodanya.

Berikutnya Seijirou membawa tubuhnya lebih rendah hingga napasnya menyapu lembut wajah sang kakak. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tapi hanya itu. Seijirou hanya melakukan itu. Membelai pipi kakaknya pun berikan senyuman manis. Tidak lebih.

"S-Sei… ji… cepatlah…" Tak betah hanya digoda, Seijuurou memerintah. Oh. Apa meminta? Yang jelas dia memandang adiknya, pandangannya penuh suratan permohonan. Bibir tipisnya juga. Melengkung sedemikian rupa hingga bentukkan ekspresi memelas, merayu sang adik untuk segera melakukan apa yang ingin dia dapatkan.

Tapi hasil yang dia dapatkan tak seperti yang dia harapkan. Seijirou hanya terkikih. Dia bahkan berikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di kelopak mata, pipi dan bibir kakaknya. Lalu berbisik gunakan nada hangat yang sok polos, "kau ingin apa sayang? Katakan padaku…" sebelum menghembuskan napas rendah nan basah pada saluran pendengaran Seijuurou. Membuat yang bersangkutan menggeliat seksi.

" _Mmhhh~_ " Seijuurou merajuk. Maniknya yang berair memandang adiknya penuh pinta. Bibirnya dia gigit kecil manja.

Seijirou terkikih. Dan bukannya mengiyakan kakaknya, Seijirou justru makin menggoda.

Dia belai junior kakaknya yang berdiri tegak itu dengan… sangat… perlahan. Lalu dia tarik kulit di ujung batang itu pelan, dia _jepret_ kemudian. Lenguhan kencang Seijirou dapatkan tentu saja. Punggung kakaknya bahkan melekuk membentuk busur siap melenting.

"Memohonlah Sei. Memohonlah layaknya budak sex: Master _, tolong setubuhi lacurmu ini hingga tak bisa berjalan~_ begitu," ujar Seijirou seraya mengusap surai merah Seijuurou lembut dan menciumi pipinya sementara tangan yang lain masih terus menekan-tekan, memijit dan mengelus batang keras kakaknya yang tertusuk besi.

Seijuurou menggeleng. Dia tak mau merendah sampai sebegitu rendahnya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menyangkal jika… jika dia butuh!

Oh _Kami-sama_!

Panas… tubuhnya panas! Organnya rasanya mendidih! _Adik_ nya berkedut lebih kencang dari biasanya! Dan dia ingin _dipenuhi_! Dia ingin sesuatu memanjakannya! Dia ingin sesuatu memasuki lubangnya, menghantam kelenjar kenikmatannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi! Lalu… lalu… dia ingin dikekang! Dia ingin disakiti hingga otaknya menggila! Dia butuh itu! Dan… dan… Seijirou… hanya Seijirou yang bisa….

"Sei… ji…" terbata, Seijuurou memanggil nama kembarannya.

" _Master_ , Sei," sigap, Seijirou membetulkan. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Sementara tangannya? Masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"… _M-ma-master_ …" akhirnya, setelah berperang dengan diri sendiri, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh gengsi. Dia memandang adiknya layaknya pelayan pada majikan. Keduanya kemudian berpandangan intens beberapa saat. Sebelum si sulung membuka mulut lagi, dan memohon, " _Master_ , tolong…" Seijuurou berkata. Patah-patah dengan napas terengah. Liur menetes dari ujung bibirnya. "tolong setubuhi lacurmu ini sampai gila~" lanjutnya lagi seraya merekahkan senyuman manis nan menawan. Di pikirannya kini cuma satu: bagaimana caranya agar Seijirou sudi menyetubuhinya, memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam anusnya yang sudah ingin melumat semua.

"Good boy~" puji Seijirou. Dia mencium penuh kasih puncak kepala Seijuurou. Kemudian ciuman itu turun, turun, hingga bibir bertemu bibir. Keduanya saling cecap. Namun kini dengan suka rela Seijuurou mengalah, menyerahkan diri ketika lidah perkasa Seijirou mendominasinya.

Sembari mencium, Seijirou membawa tubuh Seijuurou yang semula berbaring untuk bangkit dan memposisikan diri setengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Seijuurou menurut. Pasalnya dia sudah larut pada ciuman panas Seijirou. Dia tak mau ambil pusing apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan dia hanya bisa melenguh-lenguh panjang tatkala kecupan-kecupan dengan gigi beralih dari bibir pada lehernya yang terekspos. Ya. Karena nikmat yang diberi oleh Seijirou, Seijuurou tak sadar jika adiknya itu melepaskan pengait kaleng dari kedua ibu jarinya, dan membawa tangannya ke atas lalu mengikat kedua tangannya dengan rantai yang terjulur (dari awal).

Baru ketika Seijirou melepaskan rengkuahannya dan Seijuurou tak merasakan jatuh kembali ke atas matras, dia menyadari kondisinya.

"S-Seiji?" Seijuurou tersentak. Dia kaget. Dia gerakkan tangannya seraya menengadah. Tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya tak bisa turun. Mereka tertaut pun terbebat sempurna dengan rantai. Rantai yang pangkal ujungnya berada di langit-langit sana, dan memaksanya berdiam dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Tidak. Rantai yang terjulur terbatas, membatasinya agar tak bisa duduk meski di atas kasur sekali pun.

" _Master_ , Sei," menghela napas, Seijirou membetulkan lagi panggilan kakaknya pada dirinya. Dia ingin menanamkan pemahaman pada si sulung, jika sudah dalam mode begini, posisi mereka sebagai majikan dan pelayan, dimana dialah majikannya.

"Kau benar-benar harus dihukum supaya ingat siapa _master_ di sini, huh?" kata Seijirou berikutnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke arah nakas. Dia ambil beberapa barang dari kotak yang tadi dia bawa, lalu kembali. "Untuk hukuman kali ini, sepertinya ini cukup," lanjut si bungsu itu sembari melingkarkan tangan dari belakang tubuh kakaknya. Selembar kain hitam di tangannya. Lalu pelan, tangannya naik dari pinggang Seijuurou ke atas. Dia sempatkan menggoda punting kakaknya. Memelintir pelan, memencetnya layaknya bel, membuat kakaknya mengelijang lagi; sebelum tangan itu naik lagi dan berhenti di depan mata. Kemudian mengikatkan kain hitam yang dia bawa di sana.

" _M-master_? Kenapa…."

"Bukankah mendebarkan jika kurengut kemampuan melihatmu, Sei? Aku tahu kau suka. Aku tahu kau cinta rasa ketak berdayaan. Kau ingin hancur, bukan? Aku ingin main keras, sayang~" merupakan jawaban Seijirou bahkan sebelum Seijuurou selesai dengan kalimatnya. Dia mengatakan kalimat ini dengan nada sensual, tepat dari belakang telinga Seijuurou dan sembari menciumi tengkuk menggoda kakaknya itu.

Sang Kakak tentu saja jatuh. Dia luluh. Dia tak menolak. Dia hanya melenguh-lenguh. Saat penisnya disentil Seijirou, saat _pentil_ nya dicubit kencang, saat jakunnya ditekan… Seijuurou hanya bisa mendesah. Menikmati betapa tangan berbakat adiknya membuat kejantanannya makin tegang, makin berkedut dan basah.

" _M-master_ … su-sudikah kau… sudi… sudikah… memasuki lacurmu ini?" Tanya Seijuurou dalam engahannya ketika Seijirou sibuk mengocok batangnya yang makin tegang. Dia mengatakan ini sambil merasakan betapa enaknya gerakan tangan si bungsu bercampur sakit karena dia tak bisa datang.

"Hm? Boleh," ucap Seijirou berikutnya, membuat jantung Seijuurou berdebar kencang. Kemudian dia merasakan lesakan tempat tidur berubah. Dia menyadari Seijirou pindah posisi, kini lelaki berahang kokoh itu berdiri di belakangnya, merengkuh pinggangnya. Lalu mencium ketiaknya, membuatnya menggeliat geli. Kemudian jemari-jemari panjang menoel dua gunung pantatnya. Remasan diberikan sebelum kedua gunung itu dibuka. Dan…

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH!" Seijuurou menjerit seketika. Sesuatu memasukinya. Sesuatu yang besar dan terdiri dari banyak tonjolan. Tonjolan-tonjolan kasar.

Bukan.

Seijuurou yakin ini bukan penis adiknya!

"Seiji! Aku ing— _emmmpppfffttt!_ " Seijuurou tak bisa meneruskan kalimat protesnya. Sebuah bola melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bola yang cukup besar. Lidahnya bahkan tertekan bola itu. Dan dengan lidahnya, dia tahu bola ini memiliki lubang-lubang.

" _Mmmmmfff! Mmmmmfff!"_ Seijuurou menggeliat. Dia memberontak. Dia berusaha berbicara. Tapi naas, kemampuan bicaranya kini terengut jua. Lalu dia mendengar kikihan. Seijirou tertawa kecil seraya meninggalkan posisinya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip budak sex sekarang, Sei. Ah~ aku ingin membawamu ke kandang dan memperkosamu di depan para kuda sejujurnya. Lalu memandikanmu dengan tahi kuda. Namun tidak…" Seijuurou merasakan sebuah tali di bawah dagunya. Tali khusus familiar. Dari tekstur dia tahu tali apa itu; cambuk kuda. Dengan tali itu, Seijirou memaksa Seijuurou mendongak. "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu betapa orang tercintamu itu juga sama seperti kita; kotor," lanjut Seijirou dengan nada rendah sinis penuh dengki. Bahkan saking sinisnya nada yang digunakan adiknya, Seijuurou merasakan romanya meremang dan angin dingin mengaliri nadinya. Dia begidik.

"Kuroko Tetsuya… pasti akan segera memerkosamu begitu melihatmu seperti ini… Sei~" dendang Seijirou kemudian. Dan berikutnya, sang mantan kapten Teiko merasakan rambutnya terengut, dia tersentak. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas maksimal. Lalu dia merasakan sebuah cairan menetes. Melalui lubang-lubang pada sumpal di mulurnya, cairan itu mengalir, memasuki tenggoroknya tanpa tersaring.

Dan dia merasa tubuhnya makin berkedut.

Makin panas.

Ah. Ruangan tempatnya telanjang pun serasa bak neraka. Panaaas!

Oh Tuhan!

Dia ingin disentuh! Dia ingin disentuuuuh!

Oh! Oh!

" _Aphrodisiac_ ini khusus untuk hewan sebenarnya. Tapi aku ingin melihatmu menjadi hewan, Sei~ aku ingin melihat bagaimana kamu menjadi _doggy_ jika tidak denganku…" goda Seijirou berikutnya sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Seijuurou penuh kasih dan mencubit punting keras di dada kakaknya genit.

Lalu Seijuurou merasakan kasur melesak, dan beban menghilang. Seketika Seijuurou memberontak hebat. Rantai yang mengekangnya sampai bergemerincing.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Dia tak mau ditinggal dalam kondisi begini!

Tidak!

Seijirou jangan pergi! Jangan tunjukkan dia yang sedang hina seperti ini pada Kuroko! Tidaaak! Tidak!

Tapi apa daya, Seijirou acuh. Seijirou masih di ruangan sepertinya. Seijuurou bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan sang Kaisar dan suara-sura dua benda beradu. Namun berikutnya, di akhir… dia mendengar adiknya bersiul sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan, "jadi _doggy_ yang baik ya kak. _Jaa ne_ ~" dan menekan suatu tombol. Yang jelas, secara tiba-tiba, benda yang melesak di anus Seijuurou berputar hebat. Membuat sang Raja mengelijang dan tubuhnya menyentak-sentak.

Seijuurou bisa mendengar Seijirou terkikih melihatnya penuh ekstasi. Lebih, Seijuurou merasakan tiba-tiba mode benda di pantatnya berubah. Tak hanya berputar, benda itu pun kini menyodok.

Menyodok telak prostatnya, membuat Seijuurou mambuk kepayang.

Saking mabuk kenikmatan dunia, Seijuurou luput mendengat suara pintu di tutup.

Dia luput menyadari dia telah ditinggal pergi...

Yang dia tahu cuma ekstasi yang dia dapatkan.

 _Ahn~_ enak sekali~ _ahn~_ enaaaak~

.

.

.

.

…sampai seseorang menemukannya. Entah berapa jam kemudian.

"S… Sei?" Tanya suara begitu familiar. Namun otak pintar nan cerdas seorang Akashi Seijuurou sudah berubah menjadi jongkok. Keenakan yang diberikan oleh alat yang tertanam di pantatnya membuat dia bodoh. Dia tak peduli. Siapa pun pemilik suara itu… mengartikan ada yang diruangan ini dan itu….

Artinya ada yang mau menyentuhnya!

Dia ingin disentuuuh!

Dia ingin datang!

"Sei! Sei!" suara itu tampak kalap. Berikutnya Seijuurou merasakan ranjangnya kembali melesak. Ada bobot tambahan. Lalu dia merasakan seseorang di sampingnya, lengan kokoh mengitarinya. Dan berikutnya…

Kain hitam yang menutupi matanya terbuka. Pun sumpal mulutnya.

Seketika merah bertumbuk biru.

"K-kuroko…?" memanggil nama sosok yang dia lihat, Seijuurou menelengkan kepalanya. Awalnya dia heran mengapa Kuroko di sini—dia sudah bagaikan seonggok tubuh amnesia—namun berujung dengan masa bodo. Senyuman manis merekah di bibir Seijuurou dengan mendapati Kuroko ada di sini, di atas ranjang bersamanya.

"Kuroko… _fuck me~_ " adalah apa yang dia ucap berikutnya, tanpa ragu, dengan menatap dua netra biru langit di sana yang membeliak karena kejut. _ **]]**_

* * *

 _ **a/n.**_

jadi… bagaimana pwp saya -porn without plot?

sudah lama nggak nulis diksi ancur gila auh.

Rasanya kalimat jadi kurang indah.

Please help me harusnya gimana T^T

salam sayang.

deel


End file.
